Dielectric fittings, also referred to as static dissipative hydraulic isolator fittings, have found use in many applications, ranging from natural gas pipelines, where they isolate monitoring instruments from the effects of electrical current and interrupt cathodic current flow while permitting fluid flow, to providing a conduit for transferring liquid through an aircraft bulkhead. In the latter usage, the dielectric fittings contain integral fitting connections on both sides of the aircraft bulkhead that permit connections of tubes, hoses, or other fluid-carrying components. Such a dielectric fitting also provides a high electrical resistance path that limits electrical current flow between the two fitting connections but allows for the gradual dissipation of static charge.
Thus, the primary function of a dielectric fitting is to dissipate the electrical energy from static charges caused in part by fluid movements and the indirect effects of lightning, at such an occurrence. These fittings have the equally important secondary function of providing a safe fluid passage for the fluid passing through the fuel tank or other areas of the aircraft.
Conventional techniques for mounting dielectric fittings may include a mounting device or bracket comprising an hollow body circumscribing a central cavity, and an annular flange at one end projecting radially outward, and including one or more apertures for receiving a fastener and enabling the mounting device to be easily mounted to an appropriate support. The tubular component(s) of the fitting are received within the hollow body of the device, and fixed therein.